LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 9
by Anonimosx
Summary: Aquí esta el noveno episodio de las crónicas: Después de que una serie de tormentas inundan el valle, el grupo de dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar conocen a un nuevo amigo procedente del mar, Mo, pero también se topan con un gran Dentiagudo marino que tratara de aprovecharse de que todos quedan aislados. Para volver a casa, deberán viajar al hogar de Mo: La Travesía a los Océanos.


LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 9: TRAVESIA A LOS OCEANOS.

En la primera escena se muestra las profundidades de un océano primitivo (Era Mesozoica) donde se observan chimeneas volcánicas submarinas de los fondos abisales, y criaturas de los abismos como ctenóforos, hidras de agua y medusas abisales brillantes. A medida que poco a poco la vista sube hacia zonas menos profundas van apareciendo más animales marinos como medusas comunes, bancos de peces prehistóricos y peces modernos o actuales.

Narrador (Aang): Los mares prehistóricos albergaban criaturas maravillosas, algunas eran pequeñas, y otras muy, muy grandes.

Luego se puede ver un grupo de grandes tortugas marinas primitivas (Archelon) y a continuación, un enorme reptil marino de cuello largo (Hydrotherosaurus) y después, 2 Cuellilargos Nadadores similares al primero (Elasmosaurus).

Narrador (Aang): Hace millones y millones de años, estas criaturas nadaban en los océanos cálidos que cubrían la mayor parte de nuestro planeta.

Luego la vista se centra en el fondo de los arrecifes donde se refleja la siniestra sombra de otro gran reptil acuático que se dirige hacia la superficie a respirar, espantando de por medio a un banco de peces. Pero no es el aire lo que busca en realidad en la superficie del mar, sino presas, porque el animal salta con gran fuerza y velocidad del agua tratando de atrapar con sus mandíbulas a un Volador (Pteranodon), revelando que aquel animal que emergió del agua y volvió de nuevo tras fallar su ataque era un Dentiagudo Nadador (Liopleurodon).

Narrador (Aang): Los océanos eran extraños, misteriosos, y muy peligrosos, tanto como el mundo de la superficie. En él las criaturas no solo corrían peligro ante los depredadores. Sino también ante los cambios climáticos y los desastres naturales que asolaban su mundo.

El Volador se largó a tierra firme perdiéndose en el horizonte mientras una enorme tormenta descargaba todo su potencial por cielo, mar y tierra. Luego en tierra firme, se ve como las lluvias torrenciales provocan desastres como una avalancha de lodo que casi se lleva de por medio a un Cara de Arcoíris (Gallimimus) y arrastra un árbol.

Narrador (Aang): Pero incluso en esta época de lluvias torrenciales y catástrofes naturales, había un lugar donde los dinosaurios podían vivir en paz y armonía, el Valle Encantado.

Después, se observa el interior de la tormenta y tras salir de las nubes tormentosas, el hogar de Piecito y sus amigos soportando también el mismo mal tiempo, el valle bajo la intemperie de las nubes lluviosas.

Narrador (Aang): Sin embargo, el valle también estaba sufriendo un clima muy adverso. Demasiado para nosotros, para ser finales de primavera y principios de verano en este mundo.

Un rayo parte un árbol por la mitad y cae incendiado cerca del nido de la familia Cuellilargo, pero se apaga enseguida gracias a la lluvia.

Piecito apenado: (Suspira), ¿cuándo dejará de caer el agua del cielo?

Abuelo de Piecito: No lo sé Piecito. Ni la abuela ni yo la habíamos visto caer de este modo.

Piecito: Yo tampoco, nunca había cubierto todo el suelo, (resbala y cae en un charco quedándose empapado). Jo, ¿y si no para nunca?

Abuela de Piecito: Oh, parara pequeño, siempre lo ha hecho, aunque empiezo a tener mis dudas.

De repente, la lluvia cesa dejando un hermoso arcoíris.

Abuela de Piecito: Oh mira.

Piecito sorprendido: Vaya, los colores del cielo, ¡sí! ¿Puedo ir a jugar con mis amigos, por favor?

Abuelo de Piecito: Por supuesto Piecito.

Piecito: ¡Bien!

Abuela de Piecito: Pero no te alejes hasta que sepamos que ha hecho toda esta agua en el valle.

Piecito saltando en los charcos: ¡De acuerdo, hasta luego, juyuuu!

Pero Piecito no sabía que la tormenta había provocado otros problemas, como estaba a punto de comprobar con sus amigos, empezando por el equipo Avatar.

Piecito llegando al campamento: ¡Hola chicos, ay va!

Toda la zona donde estaba asentado el campamento se había convertido en una piscina gigante.

Piecito: Sí que ha caído aquí mucha agua del cielo, aquí solo se puede mover uno nadando.

Piecito vio a Aang usando el control del agua para lo que parecía limpiar la zona, igual que hacían sus amigos.

Piecito: Hola Aang, ¿vamos a buscar a Cera y a los demás?

Aang empapado: Hola Piecito, me encantaría pero no veas el desastre que tengo que ayudar a arreglar.

Piecito: ¿Qué desastre?

Sokka llevando a Toph en su espalda con una fregona limpiando: La tormenta ha dejado inundado el campo donde levantamos el campamento anoche y nos pilló durmiendo, ahora todo parece una piscina.

Piecito: ¿Piscina?

Aang: Mejor no preguntes, hoy muchos están de mal humor.

Piecito: ¿Y tú que haces agarrada a Sokka, Toph?

Toph enojada: ¿A ti que te parece?

Aang: No puede andar ahora, si no se resfriara y no podrá ver bien.

Piecito: ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

Katara: Gracias por ofrecerte Piecito, pero no queremos que malgastes tu tiempo libre ayudándonos, tardaremos mucho en quitar toda el agua. Ve con los demás y ya nos veremos luego.

Piecito apenado: Vale, adiós.

Aang veía apenado como Piecito se marchó decepcionado, a él también le gustaría ir a divertirse, pero había mucho trabajo por hacer, así que no tenía otra opción. Mientras, cuando Piecito llegó al nido de los Trescuernos encontró a Cera y a su padre empujando un árbol caído.

Piecito: Oye Cera, ¿echamos una carrera hasta Patito y Púas?

Cera: No puedo Piecito. Tengo que ayudar a mi padre a mover este árbol, ha caído encima de nuestro sitio de dormir.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Cera!

Cera volviendo a empujar: Perdona Piecito.

Piecito: ¿Os ayudo?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Gracias por la oferta Piecito pero mi hija y yo somos perfectamente capaces de hacer este trabajo solos.

Piecito: Esta bien. Cera, ¿nos vemos luego?

Cera empujando: Vale.

Piecito apenado: En fin, adiós.

Aunque Piecito se alejó apenado decidió levantar la moral probando suerte con Patito y Púas.

Piecito: ¡Me echare una carrera a mí mismo hasta Patito y Púas! ¡Preparados, listos, ya!

Piecito se marchó corriendo hasta el nido de Patito y Púas, pero los encontró con su familia un poco antes de llegar.

Piecito: ¡Patito, Púas, ¿a dónde vais?!

Patito: Hola Piecito.

Patito resbala y cae de Púas, pero en lugar de quejarse pone cara rara para Púas y se ríe de la que pone él.

Patito: Mama dice que tenemos que trasladarnos porque el agua ha llenado nuestro nido de barro. (Piso fuerte el suelo y se llena de barro), ¿lo ves? (risa), a Púas y a mí nos gusta mucho.

Púas: (Asiente).

Púas también crea barro de una pisada pero salpica a Patito, pero ella le sigue el juego lanzándole barro también.

Piecito: Bueno, a lo mejor cuando acabéis podríamos jugar a algo.

Patito lanzando barro: ¡Sí vale, como a salpicar con el barro! (Risa), salpica, salpica, salpica.

Piecito: ¿Entonces nos vemos luego?

Patito: Aja.

Patito y Púas seguían lanzando barro a pisadas y saltitos, pero enseguida su madre les llamo la atención.

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¡Patito, Púas, dejad de jugar en el barro y venid aquí, tenemos que construir un nido!

Patito: ¡Ya voy mama!

Apenado de nuevo, Piecito fue al nido de Petrie.

Piecito: ¡Hola, Petrie, ¿estás ahí?!

Petrie desde su nido: ¡Mí aquí Piecito, pero no poder jugar hoy, mí resfriado por mojarme los pies! (Estornuda y se cae para atrás), mí tener que aprender a caer más suavemente.

Piecito: Vaya, ¿y te pondrás mejor pronto?

Petrie: Ya lo creo, mí sentirme mejor mañana. (Estornuda y cae otra vez), ¡o tal vez no!

Finalmente Piecito se dio por vencido, no había ningún amigo que estuviera disponible para estar con él. Se sentía solo sin saber qué hacer y eso para él era muy aburrido.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Aburrido-Chanson D´Ennui (Song of Boredom)-Título original).

(Es aburrido, muy muy aburrido, siempre y solo que tostón, con amigos quiero estar, irnos a jugar, nunca es la ocasión)

(Es tiempo de aventuras, de explorar y ver el mundo, pero vaya plan si ellos nunca están)

(Nada es divertido, que aburrido)

(Es tan aburrido, muy muy aburrido, cuando un nido hay que hacer, cuando tienes que empujar con fuerza y sin parar y no puedes descansar)

(Cuando todos los amigos, se van o hasta te ignoran, triste me hace estar, y me hará enfadar)

(Porque es aburrido, que aburrido)

(Cuando no sé qué hacer yo, donde voy no vas a ir tú, se hace eterno el tiempo y no sientes más que el gran peso de un mamut)

(Es aburrido, muy muy aburrido, cuando te resfrías así, dan escalofríos y tu coco se hace un lio y volar es mucho para ti)

(Es siempre estornudar (estornudo), roncando aquí tendido, pues esto no es vivir, hoy puedo decir, que es aburrido, aburrido)

(Extraordinariamente, realmente aburrido)

Piecito: Me aburro (suspiro).

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Mientras los Cuellilargos ancianos estaban comiendo de los árboles húmedos que salpicaron a Piecito cuando llegó muy decepcionado.

Piecito: (Suspira), estoy aburrido.

Abuelo de Piecito: (Risas), toma Piecito. Come una hoja de estrella, el agua del cielo las ha dejado deliciosamente tiernas.

Piecito: Gracias abuelo, pero no quiero comer, quiero divertirme.

Abuela de Piecito: Pero Piecito, si tienes todo un valle para pasártelo bien.

Piecito: Ya, ¿pero de que me vale si no tengo con quien compartirlo? No hay nadie que quiera divertirse. Si mi madre me hubiera dado un hermano tendría a alguien con quien jugar.

Abuela de Piecito: Vamos pequeño, seguro que a tu madre le hubiera encantado darte un hermanito.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí pero como eras su único hijo eras muy muy especial para ella.

Piecito: ¿Qué tiene de especial estar solo?

Abuelo de Piecito: Oh, no digas eso Piecito, ninguno de nosotros está realmente solo. Además ya tienes a alguien al que ves como un hermano, ¿no es así?

Piecito: Pues yo me siento solo, y Aang tampoco está libre para poder jugar conmigo, así no puedo tener compañía.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí, entiendo lo que dices pero mira a tu alrededor, nuestro valle está lleno de vida.

La escena que le mostraba su abuelo era una vista simple del valle con varios animales (Triceratops, Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Ankylosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Iguanodon, Archaeopteryx, Eusthenopteron y libélulas primitivas).

Abuelo de Piecito: Es un sitio muy especial, repleto de criaturas especiales. Las hay voladoras, nadadoras y terrestres de todo tipo. Bah, incluso tenemos estas molestas criaturas zumbonas. Es maravilloso ¿verdad? Y ten en cuenta Piecito que en el mundo de los humanos ocurre lo mismo y quizá tenga criaturas únicas de cualquier tipo, y que puede haber muchas más clases de criaturas esperando a ser descubiertas.

Piecito: ¿De verdad?

Abuelo de Piecito: Claro que sí. Como ves Piecito, en un mundo tan lleno de vida solamente estas solo si decides estarlo.

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Lo entiendes pequeño?

Piecito: Pues, no.

Abuela de Piecito: (Risas), tranquilo, algún día lo entenderás.

Piecito: Ya, ¿pero cómo me divierto hasta entonces?

Piecito continúo caminando cabizbajo por el valle sin saber qué hacer para divertirse.

Piecito aburrido: No es justo, no tengo a nadie con quien jugar.

Le dio envidia y tristeza ver saltar a una pareja de ranas. Entonces, mientras estaba sentado junto al agua, se le ocurrió imaginarse que su reflejo era otro Cuellilargo con el que relacionarse.

Piecito: Anda hola, ¿qué tal Piecito, que quieres hacer hoy?

Piecito reflejo: No sé Piecito, ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

Piecito: Oye, yo te he preguntado primero.

Piecito reflejo: Esta bien, ¡vamos a jugar!

Piecito: ¡Sí!

A Piecito le empezó a gustar este juego de ser 2 personas. Mientras iba divirtiéndose llegó a una zona donde la cantidad de lluvia había inundado por completo una zona del valle creando un enorme estuario.

Piecito: Caray, el agua del cielo ha cambiado el paisaje por aquí.

Piecito reflejo: ¿Crees que es seguro seguir adelante?

Piecito: Claro que sí, quizá encontremos alguna criatura nueva como dijo el abuelo.

Piecito reflejo: Esta bien, pero hay que tener cuidado.

Piecito: Bah, no seas miedica. (Suspiro de asombro), vaya, mira eso. Que cantidad de agua.

Delante de Piecito se extendía un enorme lago que antes no estaba presente y había anegado gran parte de la tierra.

Piecito reflejo: Creo que nos hemos alejado demasiado Piecito.

Piecito: Sí, eso me parece. Vamos a decírselo a los demás.

Piecito fue deprisa a contárselo a los mayores y al equipo Avatar dado que ellos eran los que se encargaban de los sucesos importantes que ocurrían en el valle. Tiempo después les guiaba hasta el lago.

Piecito: Por aquí chicos, es por aquí.

Todos se quedaron impactados al ver lo que había creado la lluvia.

Suki sorprendida: ¡Caramba, y yo que pensaba que nuestro campamento estaba inundado!

Zuko sorprendido: ¡Por los espíritus, todos temíamos que podía ocurrir esto!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Cómo que todos?, yo no temía nada.

Toph: Eso es porque todavía no has visto eso.

Padre de Cera (Topps) sorprendido: El agua del cielo ha inundado nuestro valle.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí, además del agua que procede de más allá de esas montañas.

Katara: Del Misterioso Más Allá.

Madre de Petrie: Que miedo.

Sokka: A saber qué cosas habrá traído consigo esa tormenta.

Aang: Tampoco exageremos, solo es una inundación. Acabará desapareciendo con el tiempo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Por tanto no quiero que mi hija Cera se acerque por aquí.

Abuela de Piecito: Piecito, te quedarás cerca de casa hasta que sepamos más sobre lo que el agua le ha hecho a nuestro valle.

Piecito: Esta bien abuela.

Abuelo de Piecito: Por si acaso te acercaras por descuido procura estar acompañado por Aang o cualquier otro de tus amigos humanos.

Piecito: Entendido abuelo.

Nuevas nubes negras se cernían sobre el valle amenazando con traer más lluvia, algo que percibió Aang.

Aang: ¡Marchémonos, siento que va a llover más!

Toph: ¿Sí?, pues yo no siento nada. (Se estremece al oír un trueno), ¡ahora sí lo he sentido, esperadme!

Cuando la tormenta comenzó a descargar de nuevo y todos se habían ido, una sombra misteriosa se movía por debajo del enorme lago que comenzaba a crecer durante la noche. A la mañana siguiente, mientras los primeros Voladores comenzaban a volar, Piecito oyó unos extraños sonidos (similares a los de un cetáceo) desde su nido.

Piecito adormilado: ¿Eh, que ha sido eso? Probablemente nada.

Piecito intento coger de nuevo el sueño pero el oír de nuevo esos extraños sonidos acabaron llamando su atención.

Piecito: Ahí está otra vez, nunca había oído nada igual. Iré a investigar.

Piecito trató de ir a hurtadillas para no despertar a sus abuelos, pero su abuelo le pilló.

Abuelo de Piecito despertando: Esta mañana te levantas muy temprano Piecito.

Piecito: Bueno, es que no puedo dormir y me apetece mucho ir a jugar.

Abuelo de Piecito: Esta bien, pero ten cuidado.

Piecito: Lo tendré.

Piecito siguió el sonido hasta el enorme lago que apareció por la inundación.

Piecito: Parece que el sonido viene de por allí. A lo mejor es algo nuevo que espera ser descubierto como dijo el abuelo.

Piecito seguía atento al sonido y los chapoteos hasta que descubrió lo que era: un extraño reptil acuático de tamaño mediano con aspecto de pez y un morro muy similar a un delfín (Ophthalmosaurus, una especie de ictiosaurio), un reptil marino que hacia saltos acrobáticos.

Piecito sorprendido: Es un Nadador, ¡caray, nunca había visto uno como ese! ¡¿Hola, hola?, no tengas miedo, no te haré daño! ¡¿Eh, hola?!

Mientras Piecito trataba de hacer contacto con la criatura marina, esta parece que captó su mensaje y se dirigía hacia él. Cuando estaba justo enfrente suya le sorprendió lanzándole un chorro de agua por la boca.

Piecito empapado: ¡Eh! ¿Eh?, ¡caray!

La criatura se mostró simpática y juguetona con él.

Piecito: No, no te vayas, por favor, (le escupe agua otra vez) sí, muy gracioso. Oye, eso parece divertido, ojala pudiera hacerlo.

Mo: ¿Quién eres?

Piecito sorprendido: Soy Piecito.

Mo: ¿Pliecito?

Piecito: (Risas), no. Pi, Pi, Piecito.

Mo: ¿Pi, Pi, Piecito?

Piecito riendo: Bueno algo así, ¿cómo te llamas?

Mo: Mo.

Piecito: Me alegro de conocerte.

Mo: Mo no corre por tierra como Piecito, Mo tiene pies de agua, ¿ves?, (le muestra sus aletas).

Piecito riendo: Sí, lo veo.

Mo: ¿Te apetece jugar?

Piecito: Claro que sí, (Mo le salpica), ¡te cogeré!

Mientras Piecito jugaba a pillar a su nuevo amigo acuático, el resto de la pandilla y los humanos no paraban de buscarle.

Patito: ¡Piecito!

Cera: ¡Piecito!

Sokka: ¡Piecito, sal de una vez de donde estés!

Zuko: Así no harás que conteste, Sokka.

Toph: Hemos buscado por todos los sitios donde normalmente nos reunimos, y en ninguno le he visto.

Katara: ¿Pero dónde se ha metido este niño?

Patito: Tal vez se esconde de nosotros porque está enfadado.

Púas: (Imita cara de enfadado).

Aang: ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado con nosotros si no le hemos hecho nada?

Petrie: Bueno, pues por eso, ayer no quisimos jugar con él.

Suki: Ninguno tuvimos culpa de ello, fue a causa de la lluvia que todos estuviéramos ocupados, vamos a seguir buscándole, tiene que estar donde todavía no hemos visto.

Petrie: Oye, a lo mejor irse nadando, como haber tanta agua.

Petrie se cae en un pequeño charco e intenta salir creyendo que es profundo, lo que le hace gracia a muchos.

Katara riendo: Petrie, Piecito no es un dinosaurio acuático aunque sepa nadar, y tu menos, (le saca del charco).

Petrie enojado: (Refunfuña), como mí ver más agua mi voy a... (Estornuda y cae en el charco de nuevo), mojarme más.

Toph riendo: Anda sube, yo te llevo hasta que te seques. Anda que caer 2 veces en el mismo charco.

Aang: Cuidado Petrie, no te vayas a resfriar de nuevo pues será peor que la primera vez. Es lo que he oído.

De repente, oyeron unas risas muy familiares.

Zuko: Escuchad, alguien se ríe, y esas risas me suenan mucho.

Patito: Parece la risa de Piecito.

Cera: Claro que es su risa, y por lo visto se está divirtiendo mucho sin nosotros, vamos.

Petrie: De acuerdo, nosotros también ir andando.

Siguiendo las risas llegaron hasta el lago.

Cera: ¡Vaya, mirad eso!

Patito: Es tal y como dijisteis chicos, un montón de agua nueva.

Sokka: Entonces, las risas de Piecito vienen de la zona inundada, ¡y ayer le dijimos que no se acercara si no le acompañaba ninguno de nosotros, cuando le pille...!

Zuko: Cálmate Sokka, ya sabemos lo curioso que es Piecito, pero también es cauteloso.

Aang: Es verdad, no estaría por aquí si hubiera una amenaza.

Patito: Pero mi mama me dijo que no me acercara al agua nueva. Me dijo "no vayas allí, puede ser peligroso".

Cera: Sí, mi padre también me lo dijo, pero también dijeron que solo podíamos acercarnos si íbamos con vosotros, además eso nunca les ha servido de nada.

Toph: Ahí tienes razón, además si Piecito se está riendo es que no pasa nada.

Suki: Aun así vayamos con cautela, puede que se le haya pasado algo.

Petrie: Aunque ellos ir mí no tener por qué ir, mí pensar por mí mismo.

Aang: Tranquilo Petrie, con nosotros cerca no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Petrie: Entonces mí ir.

Al final llegaron donde se encontraba Piecito.

Toph: Ya veo a Piecito, está ahí mismo, (al verle se quedó en blanco). Pero bueno Piecito, ¿qué te has hecho?

Katara: ¿Acaso te estás dando un baño de barro? Mira cómo te has puesto.

Piecito: Ah, hola chicos, Mo y yo nos acabamos de hacer hermanos de barro.

Esto provoco la risa en todos los humanos.

Toph riendo: ¿Hermanos de barro?, que locura.

Sokka riendo: Esa sí que es buena, jajaja. ¿Espera, Mo?

Petrie: ¿Qué Mo?

Suki: Sí, ¿quién es Mo?

Piecito: Es mi mejor amigo.

Patito: ¿El mejor?

Petrie irritado: ¿Como que ser el mejor?

Aang: ¿No éramos todos tus mejores amigos?

Piecito: Bueno, lo siento Aang, quiero decir que es mi nuevo amigo porque, vive en el agua nueva, ¿queréis conocerle?

Patito: ¡¿Un amigo nuevo?, oh sí sí sí!

Cera: Pero Patito, ¿no recuerdas lo que han dicho los mayores sobre el agua nueva?

Katara: Cierto, como viene del lago creado por la inundación debemos ir con cuidado, no sabemos si es peligroso.

A pesar de estar bajo la superficie, Mo había escuchado toda la conversación y se sentía apenado mientras se sumergía.

Aang: Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Zuko: ¿Disculpa?

Aang: Yo confió en Piecito, y si él dice que es muy amigable no puede ser malo.

Toph: Yo también, que solamente le haya cubierto de barro ya es signo de que es juguetón, ¿no te parece Púas?

Patito: ¿Púas?

Púas: (Come unas hojas).

Suki: No parece preocupado.

Zuko: Esta bien, vamos a ver que criatura es para estar más seguros, pero con precaución.

Piecito: Entonces venid, ya veréis lo divertido que es.

Toph: Si está en el agua no veré quién es.

Piecito: Pues le pediré que se apoye en el borde.

Toph: Gracias.

Sokka: ¿Tu qué opinas Cera?

Cera irritada: Su mejor amigo, y encima divertido, hum. No creo que me caiga bien.

Sokka: Esta celosa.

Suki: Completamente.

Zuko: Bueno, ¿dónde está?

Piecito: No, no lo sé. ¡Mo!

Cera: Me parece que te has inventado lo de ese amigo.

Piecito: No me lo he inventado.

Cera: Claro que sí.

Zuko: ¿Tu que dices Toph?

Toph: Piecito está siendo sincero, pero yo preferiría verlo por mí misma.

Katara: Piecito, es normal que cuando un niño se siente solo se invente un amigo para estar acompañado, ¿lo has hecho?

Aang: Nos lo puedes decir.

Piecito enojado: No lo he hecho, nunca hablaría con un amigo imaginario.

Zuko: Ni tú ni nadie.

Petrie: ¿Por qué no?, mi hablar mucho con amigo imaginario.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al oír a Petrie. Él pensó que la mejor forma de explicárselo era cantando acompañado de unas tortugas (Adocus).

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Amigo Imaginario-Imaginary Friend-Título original).

(Voy a hablaros de un amigo especial que no podéis oír ni verlo, le gusta jugar y me deja a mí mandar y al estar con él yo estoy contento)

(¿Qué clase de amigo es?, un Dentiagudo, ¡Ah! ¿Y no es muy sanguinario?, oh no, no hay temor, está bien y sin dientes ¿ves?, pero lo mejor es imaginario, ¿imaginario?, es imaginario, imaginario)

(Un amigo imaginario que diversión, siempre a tu disposición, feliz si tú lo eres, triste si así estas, es tu amigo más fiel y el más juguetón)

(Nanana nanana nanananananana, imaginario, nanana nanana nanananananana, imaginario)

(¿Y para que quieres un amigo así?, no es más que una ilusión, al aire has de hablar y él no está realmente ahí, ir con nadie, menuda emoción)

(Un amigo imaginario se cree que eres genial, y nunca te discutirá, si quieres llamarlo él ira, lo que quieras hacer, también lo hará)

Cera: Bien, no está mal.

(Un amigo imaginario mágico es, siempre atento y oportuno, solo con imaginarlo pronto lo ves y todo el mundo, todo el mundo, todo el mundo, todo el mundo, todo el mundo, todo el mundo tiene alguno)

(Nanana nanana nanananananana, imaginario, nanana nanana nanananananana, imaginario)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Todos se pusieron a reír, pero de repente Púas vio algo que capto su atención.

Aang: No hay duda de que tenéis mucha imaginación.

Patito sorprendida: ¡Chicos, mirad!

Toph: ¿A dónde?

Patito: Hacia el agua nueva.

Lo que vieron no era nada más ni nada menos que Mo que saltaba de nuevo entre el agua.

Katara sorprendida: Caray, nunca he visto un animal como ese.

Zuko sorprendido: Es impresionante, ¿pero qué es?

Piecito: ¡Venid todos, es Mo!

Sokka atónito: ¡¿Ese es tu amigo imaginario?!

Suki sorprendida: Pues parece la mar de real.

Mo se reunió con Piecito y los demás en la orilla.

Piecito: Mo, estos son mis amigos. Esta es Patito.

Patito: Hola Mo, también soy Nadador.

Suki: Bueno, más bien una anfibio, ya que es mitad acuática y mitad terrestre.

Mo sorprendido: ¿Nadador y terrestre?, ¡eres especial!

Patito: Sí sí sí, lo soy, jeje, supongo.

Piecito: Este es Púas.

Púas: (Saluda).

Patito: Púas también es especial.

Sokka: Jeje, sobretodo comiendo.

Esto también le hizo gracia a Mo.

Piecito: Este es Petrie.

Petrie: Mí Volador, mira, (le hace una demostración), tachan.

Mo le aplaudió antes de dirigir su atención hacia el equipo Avatar.

Mo: ¿Y quiénes son estos?, son los seres más curiosos que he visto nunca.

Aang: Tú también lo eres para nosotros Mo, y además muy mono.

Mo: (Risa) Gracias, Mo muy agradecido.

Piecito: Estos son nuestros amigos humanos.

Mo: ¿Humanos?

Piecito: Sí, vienen de un futuro muy muy lejano. Y algunos pueden controlar los elementos naturales, como el agua.

Mo: ¿Controlar el agua?, parece imposible hasta para un Nadador.

Katara: Pero no para nosotros.

Katara y Aang usaron el control del agua para mantener una burbuja de agua sobre el terreno.

Mo impresionado: (Suspiro de asombro), ¡es increíble, sois fenómenos!

Aang: Je, eres el primero que nos dice eso.

Piecito: Este es Aang, es un Maestro del Aire por lo que puede volar sin alas, también es un hermano de barro.

Mo: Pues entonces...

Mo le escupió barro a Aang a la cara.

Aang: ¡Hey!

Mo: Ahora ya eres hermano de barro.

Toph riéndose: No sé qué aspecto tiene este Mo, pero me cae super bien.

Katara: Yo me llamo Katara, estos son mi hermano Sokka y su compañera Suki, ellos son normales. Como has visto soy una Maestra del Agua.

Zuko: Yo soy Zuko, un Maestro del Fuego, y esta es Toph.

Toph: La mejor Maestra de la Tierra del mundo mundial, aunque me gustaría saber cómo eres.

Mo: ¿Perdón?

Patito: Es que Toph es ciega, y solo puede ver aquello que este en el suelo.

Mo: Oh, se me ocurre una idea.

Mo se lanzó hacia la orilla para quedarse apoyado por un tiempo igual que un delfín, lo justo para que Toph pudiera verle.

Toph sorprendida: Vaya, que aspecto más curioso tienes Mo, (acaricia un poco a Mo) y además tu piel es muy suave.

Sokka: ¿En serio?

Aang: ¿Cómo es?

Toph: Como nada que haya tocado antes. Probad vosotros.

Todos los humanos se pusieron a acariciar a Mo.

Aang: Es verdad, es muy suave.

Suki: Y húmeda.

Zuko: Es una piel que da gusto acariciar.

Mo riendo: Gracias, y me hacéis cosquillas.

Tras terminar le devolvieron al agua. Mo les había caído muy bien a todos, excepto a Cera que parecía algo molesta.

Piecito: Y esta de aquí es Cera.

Cera: Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

Mo: (Niega con la cabeza).

Katara: ¿Entonces de dónde eres?

Mo: De las Grandes Aguas.

Todos los dinosaurios: ¡¿De las Grandes Aguas?!

Todos los humanos: ¡¿Del océano?!

Suki: ¿Pero cómo has llegado aquí si tu hogar está muy lejos?

Mo empezó a contar como llego al Gran Valle a su propio modo.

Mo: El cielo echar mucha agua del cielo. Hace grandes olas en Grandes Aguas, Mo se asusta. Así que Mo nada a un río y de repente, Mo hace así (imita un remolino), y cae.

Petrie: (Se marea por las vueltas que hace Mo como un remolino).

Sokka: La tormenta que hemos sufrido debió de arrastrarle con una riada desbordada desde el Misterioso Más Allá y lo trajo aquí.

Patito: Oh pobre Mo. ¿Y el agua te arrastro solo a ti?

Mo: (Asiente).

Aang: ¿Estás seguro de que no ha venido nadie más contigo?

Mo apenado: Mo está solo.

Nadie, ni siquiera Mo sabían que estaba lejos de tener razón pues en lo más profundo y lejos del lago una sombra gigantesca se dirigía hacia el grupo.

Mo: Pero ahora Mo tiene nuevos amigos, para jugar.

Cuando Mo se sumergió para buscar regalos para sus nuevos amigos se asustó al ver lo que era la otra sombra: un depredador marino enorme de 4 aletas romboides, una cola corta y una gran cabeza con unas fauces enormes, un Dentiagudo Nadador (Liopleurodon). Y aunque parecía haberle visto le ignoró ya que iba a por un bocado más tentador, sus amigos. Mo adelanto al predador para avisar a sus amigos del peligro como él podía, pero los demás solo lo interpretaban como payasadas.

Suki riendo: Que gracioso es.

Aang riendo: Ahora entiendo porque te hiciste amigo de él tan rápido Piecito.

Él siguió intentando avisarles hasta que el propio carnívoro acuático salió a la superficie a atacar, asustándoles de inmediato.

Todos: (Gritos de horror).

Sokka: ¡Vamos a tierra adentro!

Toph confusa: ¡¿Por qué, que ocurre?!

Aang: ¡Un Dentiagudo marino!

Por suerte, antes de que pudiera atraparlos, Mo le agarro de la cola con una liana y tiraba de él para mantenerlo en el agua mientras el grupo escapó fuera de su alcance. El Dentiagudo volvió enojado al agua, donde una vez se liberó comenzó a buscar al que le había saboteado la comida.

Katara saliendo de una charca resbaladiza: ¡Por todos los Maestros de la tribu del agua, ¿pero que hace un monstruo marino de ese tamaño en este lago?! ¡Pero juro por mis ancestros, que lo voy a convertir, en sopa!

Aang agarrando a Katara: ¡Katara no, ya has visto a esa cosa!

Zuko agarrando a Katara: ¡Tal vez seas la mejor Maestra del Agua de las tribus del agua, pero ese es el hogar de esa fiera y por lo tanto tiene ventaja!

Toph atónita: Caramba, nunca había visto a Katara sacada de quicio.

Sokka: Ni yo, y menos por un reptil marino gigante.

Katara calmándose: De acuerdo, está bien, ya me ocupare de él más tarde.

Patito: Ay, ese Dentiagudo Nadador era muy grande.

Toph: Sí, para poder destrozar un barco de la Nación del Fuego con esas fauces.

Petrie: Y no ser nada imaginario.

Púas: (Apoya lo dicho meneando la cabeza).

Suki: Entonces los mayores tenían razón después de todo.

Cera: Sí, no debimos acercarnos al agua nueva, venga volvamos a casa.

Aang: Pero Cera, no podemos dejar a Mo.

Toph: Sí, es nuestro hermano de barro.

Cera molesta: Menudo hermano, cree que lo que ha pasado es gracioso.

Piecito: Solo se alegra de ver que estamos bien.

Aang: Es verdad, intento avisarnos como pudo del peligro.

Cera: No estamos seguros de eso, no sabemos nada sobre él aparte de que es muy divertido. Ni siquiera Toph puede saber si dice la verdad.

Toph enojada: No me hace falta tocarle para saber que no miente, me fio de sus palabras.

Zuko: No podemos dejarle ahí en el lago con ese monstruo y mientras ese Dentiagudo acuático siga ahí ningún habitante del valle debe acercarse. Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarle y deshacernos de esa bestia.

Patito: ¿Pero qué podemos hacer chicos?, somos muy pequeños y ese Dentiagudo Nadador es muy muy grande.

Púas: (Asiente).

Suki: De todos modos tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

Cera: ¿Sí, como qué?

Aang: No tengo ni idea, ¿cómo podríamos sacar a esa criatura tan enorme?

Sokka: Usar el control del agua no serviría de mucho por su tamaño y fuerza, solo podrías hacerlo con el poder del Avatar.

Piecito: También podríamos... ayudarle a volver. Sí, le llevaremos a las Grandes Aguas.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Piecito: ¿Por qué no?, ya hemos ido allí.

Zuko: Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y en otra situación, lo encontramos por casualidad.

Katara: También hay que recordar que Mo no puede caminar por tierra con nosotros, es un reptil marino, no tiene pies, sino aletas.

Suki: La única forma de llevarle sería a través de un río que lleve al mar o llevarlo mediante el control del agua.

Aang: Eso último sería difícil, pero no imposible.

Cera: Además, solamente sabemos ir hasta allí desde las montañas humeantes.

Sokka: Y ni siquiera estamos cerca.

Aang: Pues ya me diréis vosotros que es lo que vamos a hacer con Mo y el Dentiagudo oceánico.

Piecito: Pues si vosotros no me ayudáis los mayores lo harán.

Toph: No creo que eso funcione Piecito.

Y Toph tenía razón, ya que en el momento en que se lo propusieron a los mayores...

Padre de Cera (Topps): No puedes hablar en serio. No vamos a ir al Misterioso Más Allá para ayudar a una criatura extraña.

Todos los mayores estaban de acuerdo con el Señor Trescuernos.

Toph: ¿Que os había dicho?

Abuelo de Piecito: Haga el favor Señor Trescuernos, no hay necesidad de ser tan arisco. Piecito solo le ha hecho una pregunta, no hay nada malo en eso.

Piecito se enfadó por la respuesta cerrada de los mayores y volvió al lago donde estaba Mo, con sus amigos siguiéndole.

Abuelo de Piecito: Lo siento Piecito pero... ¿Piecito, niños?

Aang: ¡¿Lo veis?, ya habéis hecho que se enfade!

Zuko: Nos ocuparemos de esto.

Los humanos también se fueron a por Piecito que estaba a la orilla del lago.

Sokka: ¡Piecito, sabes que no debes acercarte a la orilla con ese Dentiagudo por ahí!

Piecito: Me da igual lo que digan, Mo es mi hermano de barro y voy a ayudarle.

Toph: Di que sí Piecito, estamos contigo, (le da un golpecito en el hombro a Piecito).

Cera: Pero chicos, (oye algo) ¿eh?

Katara: ¿Que ha sido eso?

Patito tocándose la barriga: Oh, mi tripita está haciendo ruidos de hambre, (nota un temblor).

Toph asustada: No, creo que no es tu estómago.

Al instante la tierra empezó a temblar y moverse violentamente.

Piecito asustado: ¡Terremoto!

Zuko: ¡Vámonos de aquí!

En su retirada se elevaron inmensas columnas de roca que les cortaron el paso y obligándoles a volver atrás dado que en ese momento el control de la tierra era inútil.

Toph: ¡Deprisa, todos por aquí!

Pero esa dirección también se cortó cuando una grieta enorme se formó con un río de lava en el fondo.

Piecito: ¡Seguidme!

Trataron de rodear la grieta, pero en medio de los cambios del terreno una elevación de rocas les pilló por sorpresa e hizo que cayeran rodando pendiente abajo.

Suki: ¡Cuidado!

Suki logró partir un árbol que casi les aplasta con su espada mientras todos se apartaban de la zona de seísmos. Para cuando el terremoto paro, todo el paisaje había cambiado: la grieta separaba el resto del valle dejando a todos atrapados en la zona del lago.

Sokka: Ya nos la ha jugado otra vez la naturaleza, ¡¿es que no puede estarse quieta?! (Refunfuña) odio el universo.

Piecito: Ya no podremos volver por aquí, ¿o sí?

Katara: ¿Podéis hacer algo vosotros 2?

Toph: No, la tierra está demasiado inestable, no serviría ni siquiera controlar la lava.

Patito: ¿Y cómo regresaremos a casa?

Petrie: Mí volar y buscar mayores, ellos encontrar camino.

Suki: ¡Petrie no, hay gases nocivos que salen todo el tiempo, te puedes agotar antes de llegar!

Petrie voló hacia el otro lado, pero tal y como Suki dijo salían muchos gases volcánicos sin parar por toda la grieta, algunos sorprendieron a Petrie por el camino y se vio forzado a regresar.

Petrie: Sí, ser mejor que no.

Aang: Sera mejor que no me arriesgue yo también tratando de llevaros uno a uno al otro lado. Hasta entonces, estamos atrapados.

Púas parecía algo triste yendo hacia una esquina.

Patito: No te preocupes Púas, encontraremos el modo de volver.

Pero resultaba que Púas no estaba triste, sino hambriento, dispuesto a comerse un arbusto entero.

Sokka: Al menos Púas es algo optimista.

Mientras al otro lado de la grieta los adultos ya estaban preocupados por la ausencia de sus niños.

Padre de Patito y Púas: Pero bueno, ¿dónde se han metido?

Madre de Petrie: Pobrecillos, estarán en peligro.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Por aquí, sus huellas se dirigen directamente hacia el agua nueva. Y eso solo puede significar una cosa: que Piecito ha vuelto a meter en líos a nuestros pequeños y a los humanos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Vamos Señor Trescuernos, me parece precipitado que diga eso. Si nuestros pequeños han llegado al agua nueva, seguro que ahora mismo Aang y sus amigos están con ellos intentando volver. Hasta entonces buscaremos el modo de sortear este abismo y seguiremos hasta dar con ellos.

De nuevo en el lago, Piecito y Aang trataban de encontrar a Mo para ver si le había afectado el terremoto, sin dejar de estar alerta por el Dentiagudo Nadador.

Piecito: ¡Mo, Mo, ¿estás aquí?!

Mo saliendo a la superficie: Aquí estoy amigos.

Aang: (Suspiro de alivio), menos mal que estas bien, ese terremoto ha sido muy malo.

Mo: No, ha sido bueno, atrapó al Nadador malo, ya nunca podrá salir de ahí.

En una pared del lago había una gran cueva con signos de derrumbes del que salían rugidos, lo que dio a entender que el Dentiagudo marino estaba ahí dentro.

Aang: Un momento, si está atrapado en esa cueva ya no puede perseguirnos.

Piecito: Así que ya no hay peligro en que te ayudemos a volver a casa.

Mo: ¿A casa?

Piecito: Sí, a las Grandes Aguas. Quieres volver allí, ¿verdad?

Mo: (Asiente).

Aang: Entonces quédate aquí, enseguida volvemos.

Mo: Casa.

Enseguida todo el grupo estaba reunido escuchando la idea que tenían en mente Piecito y Aang.

Aang: ...Y como no podemos volver por ningún medio por donde hemos venido quizá encontremos otro camino por allí.

Aang señaló un camino que salía por el otro extremo del lago que contenía un río.

Piecito: Y de paso llevaremos a Mo a las Grandes Aguas, ¿qué decís?

Patito: Yo digo que sí, sí sí sí sí, sí sí sí sí. ¿Tú que dices Púas?

Púas: (Asiente).

Sokka: Me parece un buen plan.

Katara: Es mejor que quedarnos aquí esperando ayuda.

Toph: Me apunto, otra vez juntos en otra emocionante aventura.

Zuko: Y así Mo volverá a casa.

Petrie: Mí también apuntarme.

Suki: ¿Qué dices tú Cera?

Cera: Bueno.

Aang: Estupendo. Petrie, tú y yo volaremos para ver si hay cursos de agua que lleven al mar.

Petrie: Vale.

Petrie y Aang se fueron volando a buscar algún río que desembocara en el océano.

Piecito: Mo hará que este viaje sea muy divertido.

Sokka: Eso no te lo voy a negar.

Cera sarcástica: Sí claro.

Aang y Petrie estaban siguiendo el curso del río que salía del lago donde estaba Mo hacía el final de su recorrido.

Aang: Que bien que nos toque hacer algo juntos, ¿verdad Petrie?

Petrie: Sí, nosotros encontrar camino hasta Grandes Aguas y ser grandes héroes.

Aang sintiendo una fuerte corriente: Uf, bueno, primero tratemos de llegar allí sin problemas.

Por su recorrido entre las montañas ambos voladores eran azotados a menudo por fuertes corrientes de aire.

Petrie: Uf, aquí hacer mucho viento.

Aang: Sí, será mejor que vayamos bajo.

Pero Petrie fue azotado por una corriente muy fuerte que hizo que cayera hacia unas rocas afiladas.

Aang yendo en picado a por Petrie: ¡Petrie, tienes que levantar el vuelo, arriba!

Petrie: ¡Mí intentarlo, mí ya intentarlo!

Por suerte Petrie logró esquivar las rocas a tiempo y Aang le recogió.

Aang: ¿Estas bien?

Petrie: Sí, menos mal que ya pasar. Ahora poder volver a ser héroes.

Aang: Mejor tomate un descanso sobre mi planeador, ya continuo yo.

Los 2 continuaron siguiendo el río durante bastante tiempo, bastante para aburrirse.

Aang: (Suspiro), esto se hace eterno. Qué pena que los demás no estén aquí.

Petrie: Sí, ellos no poder volar como nosotros. ¡Espera, amigo imaginario poder volar!

Aang riendo: ¿En serio?

Petrie: Claro, (hace aparecer a su amigo imaginario, pero se cae y Petrie se estremece).

Aang: ¿Qué pasa, te has olvidado de hacer que vuele?, porque si no tiene alas no me extraña que no pueda.

Petrie: (Se imagina que su amigo ya puede volar), tranquilo, mi ya ponerte alas.

Aang riendo: Pues que venga con nosotros.

Por alguna razón el que el amigo imaginario de Petrie parecía estar con ellos les alegraba más el viaje a los 2 que empezaron a cantar.

(Nanana nanana nanananananana, imaginario)

Petrie: Mí gustar cantar, ¿gustarte a ti, amigo imaginario? (este le asiente), bien. ¿Y a ti Aang?

Aang: A mí también.

(Nanana nanana nanananananana, imaginario)

Petrie: ¡Más alto amigo, mí no oírte!

Aang: ¡Yujuuuuu!

De repente vieron algo que les llamó la atención.

Aang: ¡Petrie mira, ahí es donde acaba el río, y allí está...!

Petrie: ¡Grandes Aguas, nosotros volver a contárselo a los demás!

Aang: Rápidamente, agárrate.

Después de que el amigo imaginario de Petrie desapareciera y de que él y Aang informaran de su descubrimiento a los demás, todos se pusieron en marcha.

Zuko: Estoy impresionado chicos, habéis encontrado el camino vosotros solos.

Petrie: Solos no Zuko, amigo imaginario ayudar.

Sokka: Jeje, que cosas dices Petrie.

Cera resentida: Lo que hay que oír.

Katara: ¡Mirad como Mo va por el río!

Aang: Parece que le gusta.

Aunque el viaje estaba siendo en general muy tranquilo y sencillo había un poco de tensión, sobre todo en cierta Trescuernos.

Suki: Cera te noto algo tensa, ¿te encuentras bien?

Cera molesta: No, Mo esto, Mo lo otro, (le empapa un chorro de agua), ¡eh!

Mo: ¡A jugar!

Cera enojada: Chicos, ¿seríais tan amables de decirle a vuestro hermano de barro que no es momento de ponerse a jugar? ¡Conseguir que todos volvamos a casa es algo muy serio! (Refunfuña).

Katara: Siento decir esto pero Cera tiene razón esta vez, hay que tomarse esto con más seriedad.

Aang: De acuerdo Katara.

Piecito: Eh Mo, tal vez sería mejor que dejaras de jugar un rato, Cera se está poniendo un poquito nerviosa.

Mo: ¿Nerviosa?

Sokka: Sí, cuando se pone así es casi insoportable.

Los chicos pararon un momento para beber agua, refrescarse y lavarse. Cuando Piecito estaba bebiendo un montón de burbujas se formaron alrededor de su cara y se le quedaron pegadas formando una barba de burbujas, algo de lo que el equipo Avatar no pudo evitar reírse.

Piecito: ¿Que, que pasa?

Suki riéndose: Que tienes una barba de burbujas en la cara.

Zuko riéndose: Que curioso, así te pareces mucho a mi tío Iroh.

Aang riéndose: ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Mo: ¡Sorpresa, (risas)!

Katara: ¿Has sido tú Mo? Es un truco muy bueno.

Mo poniéndose burbujas: También cara de burbujas.

Sokka: Oye Mo, ¿me puedes poner a mí burbujas en el pelo?

Mo: Claro, mételo en el agua.

Tal como hizo Mo antes, a Sokka se le quedaron burbujas en el pelo.

Sokka: ¿Qué os parece?, no está mal mi nuevo peinado, ¿verdad?

Todos los humanos y Piecito: (Risas).

Aunque a la mayoría les parecía gracioso, Cera seguía igual de enojada y se alejó.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Toph: Me parece que a Cera todavía no le cae bien Mo.

Aang: Sí, ¿pero por qué?

Después siguieron su camino a lo largo del río hasta que se toparon con una roca enorme que bloqueaba el paso del río, demasiado para Mo.

Toph: Vaya, menuda roca.

Zuko: ¿Y cómo esperas que Mo pase esto nadando Petrie?

Petrie: Mí sentirlo, piedra grande parecer pequeña desde allá arriba.

Cera: A ti todo te parece pequeño desde arriba.

Toph: No hay problema chicos, la apartare en un momento.

Suki: ¡Toph no, el agua bajaría tan rápido que arrastraría a Mo de forma muy brusca y podría hacerse daño!

Toph: Pues no veo cómo vamos a hacer que pase por arriba.

Patito: Tranquila, a lo mejor puede pasarla por debajo. Voy a verlo.

Katara: Voy contigo.

Katara usó el control del agua para formar a su alrededor una burbuja de aire para bajar con Patito y Mo a buscar algún paso por debajo de la roca. Pero cuando Mo se les adelantó se quedó atascado en un hueco pequeño. Katara deshizo la burbuja para ayudar a Patito a tirar de Mo pero fue inútil y solo podían volver a la superficie a buscar ayuda.

Sokka: ¿Volvéis tan rápido, ya lo habéis encontrado?

Patito: ¡Es Mo, se ha quedado atrapado y no podemos sacarle!

Katara: ¡Se va a quedar sin aire!

Esto les estremeció a todos y de inmediato Púas cogió aire y se sumergió para ayudar, cosa que hicieron todos los demás, incluida Toph.

Patito: ¡No chicos, no sois Nadadores!

Katara: No podéis bajar todos ahí. Vamos a ayudarles Patito.

Pero justo después de que todos se sumergieran, Mo salió a la superficie.

Mo: ¡Sorpresa!, ¿eh?

Al no haber nadie, Mo volvió a sumergirse para buscarles y esta vez fueron ellos los que salieron del agua tosiendo.

Piecito: ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

Petrie: Lo siento, mí ocupado tragando agua.

Sokka: ¿Y tú para qué te metes en el agua si no sabes nadar Toph?

Toph tosiendo: Lo siento, lo he hecho sin pensarlo, ha sido instintivo.

Katara: Esto no puede volver a pasar Toph, te voy a dar clases de natación.

Toph: Inténtalo, ya veremos lo que pasa.

Katara: ¿Quieres apostar?

Zuko: ¡Chicas, Mo sigue ahí abajo, no es momento para charlas!

Mo emergiendo: Hola amigos.

Aang aliviado: ¡No estás atrapado, estás bien!

Mo: Oh, Mo no atrapado de verdad (risas), Mo solo estaba...

Todos excepto Piecito y Aang mostraron enfado por aquel truco que no les hizo gracia.

Suki: ¡Mo, por un momento pensamos que te estabas ahogando, este tipo de bromas no tiene nada de divertido, así que no vuelvas a preocuparnos de esta manera, ¿de acuerdo?!

Mo arrepentido: Vale, lo siento. Solo estaba jugando.

Zuko: (Suspiro), y yo que pensaba que Aang seguía siendo muy infantil, sin ánimo de ofender.

Aang: No lo es.

Cera: Reconocedlo chicos, Mo no necesita ayuda, solo quiere divertirse.

Sokka: Sí, y exactamente por eso no sabe lo que quiere y necesita ayuda para volver a su hogar.

Aang: ¡Eso es Cera, eres un genio!

Cera: ¿Eh?

Toph: Me he perdido.

Aang: A Mo le divierte saltar, ¿verdad?

Todos: Sí.

Mo saltando: ¡Sí!

Piecito: Pues que pasé la gran roca saltando.

Petrie preocupado: Pero si no conseguirlo estrellarse contra ella, (le da un escalofrío).

Púas: (Asiente).

Patito: Pero Petrie, a lo mejor solo se estrella un poquito.

Petrie: A lo mejor.

Katara: Eso no va a pasar, porque tengo una idea. Aang y yo levantaremos una enorme burbuja de agua a medio camino para que Mo pueda pasar la roca, lo único que tiene que hacer es saltar lo mejor que pueda hacia la burbuja y luego le lanzaremos hacia el río de nuevo con ese gran impulso.

Sokka: Suena muy arriesgado.

Piecito: ¿A ti que te parece Mo?

Mo: Suena divertido, Mo hacerlo.

Aang: Pues entonces manos a la obra. Piecito, tú da la señal a Mo cuando tengamos la burbuja lista.

Piecito: De acuerdo.

Aang y Katara se pusieron a ambos lados de la roca donde levantaron la burbuja de agua hasta que ya era lo bastante grande para Mo.

Piecito: ¡Ahora!

Mo cogió carrerilla antes de saltar hacia la burbuja mientras miraban preocupados.

Petrie nervioso: Ay, ahora venir lo peor.

Mo dirigió su caída hacia la burbuja que levitaba.

Aang: ¡Te tenemos!

Katara: Vale Mo, ahora no te muevas, te vamos a lanzar hacia el otro lado. Asegúrate de mantenerte en el centro.

Aang y Katara movieron la burbuja con Mo dentro hasta que lanzaron la masa de agua con impulso hacia el otro lado del río.

Mo: ¡Jupiiiii!

Y llegó al otro lado.

Todos alegres: ¡Bien!

Piecito: Lo habéis conseguido chicos.

Katara: ¿Acaso dudabas de mi destreza con el agua?

Aang: Así se hace Mo.

Mo: Así se hace Aang. Mo gustarle mucho ese súper tobogán de agua mágico, ¿lo haremos otra vez?

Piecito: Jejeje, es posible.

Katara: Quien sabe lo que nos encontraremos después. ¡Vamos chicos!

Toph: Y la aventura continua.

Pero aunque continuaban su marcha sin preocupaciones ninguno sospechaba que en la cueva donde estaba atrapado el Dentiagudo marino, este había conseguido apartar los escombros y tenía el camino libre para seguirlos. Mientras el grupo siguió su trayecto durante todo el día. Al atardecer empezaban a cansarse por lo que Mo intentaba mantener su moral alta con sus trucos y capacidades acrobáticas incluso durante la noche. Pero a la mañana siguiente hasta él estaba cansado por la marcha.

Petrie: ¿Cuándo llegaremos allí?

Sokka: Llegaremos allí cuando lleguemos allí Petrie.

Piecito: Mis abuelos también suelen decir eso.

Zuko: También lo dice mi madre.

Katara: Y la nuestra también.

Toph sentándose: Esto es muy aburrido y tengo los pies agotados. ¿Qué podemos hacer para entretenernos?

Suki: No lo sé, pero no creo que Mo quiera saltar más ni hacer piruetas, parece igual de cansado que nosotros.

Sokka: ¿Mo cansado de intentar divertirnos?, eso es nuevo.

Patito: Mi madre siempre nos dice que nos pongamos a cantar para pasar el rato.

La idea de Patito parecía muy sencilla, y no pasó nada de tiempo cuando eligió que cantar.

(Grandes Grandes Aguas)

Púas: (Tararea la melodía de la canción).

Patito dando palmas: Vamos chicos, cantar hará que os sintáis mucho mucho mucho mejor.

(Grandes Grandes Aguas)

Aang: Pues es verdad, yo ya me siento mucho mejor.

Toph: La verdad es que tiene ritmo.

Piecito: Buscamos...

(Grandes Grandes Aguas)

(Profundas y muy negras son, extrañas y temibles son, y nos encontraremos con las Grandes Aguas)

Todos: (Risas).

Sokka: ¡Venga chicos, que no pare la música!

(Ya estuve hace tiempo yo, y vuelvo hoy de nuevo yo, se viene Mo que nunca vio las Grandes Aguas)

Todos: (Risas).

Zuko: Que buena idea has tenido Patito, ahora todos estamos mucho mejor.

Toph: Ha sido divertido.

De repente Mo empezó a hacer extraños sonidos muy agudos y altos, lo que hizo que muchos se taparan las orejas.

Petrie con los oídos tapados: ¿Por qué hacer Mo ese ruido tan horrible?

Suki con las orejas tapadas: ¡Puede que le duela algo!

Patito cayendo de Púas: Au, ahora a mí también me duele algo.

Toph con las orejas tapadas: ¡Chicos, decidle que pare de una vez! (Siente algo en el pie y grita).

Cera: Toph, ¿por qué gritas?

Toph: Se me había subido algo en el pie.

Aang: ¿El qué?

Piecito: No estoy seguro pero creo que era uno de esos.

Un enjambre de grillos prehistóricos apareció de las hierbas y se puso delante del grupo, poniéndoles muy nerviosos.

Aang nervioso: Ay va, cuantos grillos.

Patito nerviosa: ¿Y por qué se ponen delante de nosotros?

Sokka: No lo sé pero no me gusta cómo nos miran.

Zuko: Niños, poneos detrás de nosotros, si atacan o hacen algo nos encargaremos.

Pero cuando Mo volvió a emitir esos sonidos los grillos se giraron hacia él y se le acercaron.

Petrie nervioso: Oh no, ahora ir a por Mo.

Pero parecía como si los grillos solo estuvieran escuchándole e intercambiando cantos.

Cera confusa: Pero bueno, ¿qué hacen?

Suki: Parece como si se estuvieran comunicando con Mo por sus cantos.

Piecito: ¿Hablan?

Katara: Es posible.

Poco después los grillos se marcharon.

Aang: ¿Qué te han dicho Mo?

Mo: Bichos decir a Mo que estamos cerca de Grandes Aguas.

Sokka: ¡¿En serio?! Vaya eso es una buena señal.

Mo: Y (risas) que les gusta como canta Mo.

Katara: ¿Cantando? Ah, así que era eso lo que hacías.

Zuko: Entonces solo tenemos que seguir adelante.

Tiempo después la tensión volvió a apoderarse de la mayoría del grupo.

Cera: Petrie, por tu culpa nos hemos perdido.

Petrie: No nos hemos perdido.

Sokka: Cera, deja ya de poner pegas a todo.

Katara: Como vuelva a oír a alguien responder a un comentario así le voy a cerrar la boca con hielo.

Toph: Atrévete conmigo si tienes agallas.

Aang: ¡¿Queréis dejarlo ya, chicas?!

Patito saltando: Todos se están poniendo un poco gruñones, pero yo no soy gruñona. Estoy con... con... contenta de que estemos todos juntos buscando un camino a casa.

El último salto que dio Patito la hizo caer bajo las hojas, algo que capto todo el grupo.

Mo: Uh, ¿qué es eso?

Toph usando el sentido sísmico: Tranquilos chicos, Patito solo ha caído en un agujero poco profundo. Ya voy yo a por ella.

Piecito: De acuerdo Toph, nosotros te seguimos.

Toph removiendo las hojas: Patito, ¿estás ahí?

Patito: Hola Toph, gracias por salvarme.

Toph cogiendo a Patito: Bueno, tampoco habías caído mucho, ¿qué pasó?

Patito: Estaba saltando y me caí en este sitio oscuro.

Toph: No es un sitio oscuro cualquiera. ¡Chicos, mirad lo que hemos encontrado!

Aang sorprendido: ¡Vaya, huevos!

Katara: Patito ha caído en el nido de alguien.

Suki preocupada: Entonces será mejor que nos larguemos, tal vez la madre de estos huevos no sea (aparece una sombra sobre ellos) amistosa.

La madre de los huevos era un Cuellilargo (Diplodocus), pero aunque podían estar aliviados de no ser el nido de un carnívoro la madre tampoco se mostraba muy contenta de ver desconocidos junto a su nido.

Aang nervioso: Lo sentimos mucho señora, pero le aseguro que no teníamos intención de hacer daño a sus bebes, solo estamos de paso.

Tras revisar sus huevos y ver que seguían bien, la madre comenzó a calmarse.

Señora Mama: Bueno, pero si los bebes casi sois vosotros.

Cera enojada: ¡¿Qué casi somos unos bebes?!

Sokka enojado: ¡Oiga señora, le aseguro que yo ya pase de los 15 años hace mucho tiempo, que tengo más de 18, soy más que mayor y mi hermana también alcanzó los 16 hace tiempo, así que ya es una adolescente igual que yo!

Katara roja de vergüenza: Esto es vergonzoso.

Zuko avergonzado: Sigue Sokka, estas dando el espectáculo.

Piecito: El terremoto nos ha separado de nuestras familias, y estamos intentando volver.

Mo: A casa.

Señora Mama: Vaya, sois unos chicos muy valientes. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudaros?

Toph: Bueno, estamos muy agotados de tanto caminar y aunque somos muy valientes nos gustaría dormir en un lugar seguro.

Aang: ¿Nos dejaría pasar la noche en su nido?

La respuesta de la madre Cuellilargo fue una tierna sonrisa, por lo que a la noche siguiente todos pudieron descansar tranquilos en el nido. Pero había alguien que no estaba durmiendo todavía.

Mo hablando bajo: Piecito, pss, Piecito.

Piecito soñoliento: ¿Qué ocurre Mo?

Mo: Mira.

Lo que Mo señalaba bajo el agua eran unas estrellas de agua dulce.

Piecito: Parecen estrellas. Oye, ¿qué son?

Mo: Estrellas Nadadoras.

Aang soñoliento: ¿Estrellas Nadadoras? Hum, parecen estrellas de mar pero nunca las vi en agua dulce. ¿Te pasa algo Piecito?

Piecito contento: No, solo recuerdo las palabras que me dijo mi abuelo cuando me sentía solo.

Abuelo de Piecito en la mente de Piecito: Como ves Piecito, en un mundo tan lleno de vida, solamente estas solo si decides estarlo.

Mientras recordaba esas palabras empezaba una lluvia de estrellas fugaces.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Nadie Debe Estar Solo-No One Has to Be Alone-Título original).

(Solo nadie debe estar y sentirse extraño, nunca hay que pensar, no hay nadie junto a mí)

(Todo lo que ves es como un regalo, todo es tu hogar, pues solo nunca vas a estar)

(Hay que descubrir mil cosas, hay amigos que encontrar, hay dormidos muchos sueños que quedan por soñar)

(Maravillas y tesoros en todo su esplendor, queda mucho amor que compartir a nuestro alrededor)

(Ya no hay nada que temer si acaso te has perdido, siempre puedes ver que algún camino hay)

(Si un bello día es hoy por ti a amanecido, ya en ningún lugar, solo nadie debe estar)

(Recuerda, solo nunca vas a estar)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Piecito: Mi abuelo tenía razón, nunca volveré a sentirme solo.

Aang: Pues ya somos 2.

Mientras la noche trascurría, en el valle los padres seguían buscando un modo de llegar hasta donde habían visto a sus pequeños la última vez.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Es tarde, ya no creo que los encontremos esta noche.

Todos los adultos: (Hablan muy preocupados entre sí).

Padre de Cera (Topps): Pero los encontraremos, ya lo veréis. Además, no están solos.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo se preparaba para continuar su camino tras la tranquila noche de descanso.

Sokka: Hacia de tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

Suki: Sí, había olvidado lo cómodo que es dormir junto a un dinosaurio.

Patito: Gracias por dejarnos dormir aquí Señora Mama.

Cera: Sí, muchas gracias.

Aang: Ha sido muy agradable dormir con sus pequeños, y enhorabuena por sus bebes.

Piecito: Gracias.

Señora Mama: Chicos, espero que tengáis un viaje seguro.

Toph: Tranquila, nosotros nos ocuparemos de que no pase nada.

Señora Mama: Adiós.

Todos: Adiós.

Cuando continuaron la marcha se dieron cuenta después de un largo rato de que el tiempo se había vuelto demasiado cálido.

Sokka: Que calor hace.

Petrie: Mí preferir agua del cielo a esto.

Zuko: Bueno, en vuestro mundo ahora es principio de verano, o sea la época cálida.

El estar soportando el calor y ver a Mo saltar en el agua le dio una idea a Katara.

Katara: ¿Por qué no nos damos un chapuzón?

Púas: (Asiente).

Patito: (Se lanza al agua) yupiii.

Suki: ¿Cómo está el agua Patito?

Patito nadando: El agua esta fresquita y agradable. (Escupe un montón de agua y pone cara de asco) huy, pero sabe raro.

Púas: (Escupe el agua que bebe).

Aang probando el agua: Es salada, puede que estemos cerca de un estuario.

Zuko: Y eso significa que ya estamos muy cerca del mar, casi lo hemos conseguido.

Piecito: Venga, vamos a celebrarlo con un baño.

Sokka: ¡Eso, fiesta playera, bomba!

Katara: Tú no te libras, Zuko.

Piecito, Sokka, Aang, Suki y Petrie se lanzaron al agua, mientras que Katara tiró a Zuko al agua y Cera hizo lo mismo con Púas y Toph.

Toph: No no, no lo hagas por favor, ¡no! (Cera la tira al agua) ¡Me las pagaras Cera!

Cera: ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de un baño?

Toph: Ahora verás.

El ambiente se animó tanto que Mo también se unió a la fiesta.

Sokka: ¡Eh, que vea Mo lo divertidos que somos!

A lo que se refería Sokka era que todos iban a por Mo, algo que noto cuando emergió.

Mo: Oh oh.

Aang: ¡A por él!

Mo logró escaparse a tiempo y lanzarle un chorro a Petrie.

Katara: Eso es Mo, buen tiro.

La diversión continuaba para todos, hasta que Toph pisó algo que le pincho.

Toph: Au, acabo de pisar algo.

Cera mirando en el agua: ¿Qué es esa cosa tan rara?

Cera metió su cabeza bajo el agua para ver lo que le había picado a Toph, pero cuando la sacó tenía un cangrejo agarrado a su cuerno.

Cera: (Gritos).

Suki: Cera, ¿por qué tienes un cangrejo en la nariz?

Cera histérica: ¡Yo que sé, quitádmelo, quitádmelo!

Petrie al intentar quitárselo: Mí no poder.

Toph poniéndose guantes de piedra: Espera Cera, yo te ayudo.

Pero el esfuerzo combinado de Petrie y Toph solo consiguieron lanzarla para atrás hacia la orilla.

Cera: ¡Quitádmelo, quitádmelo, quitádmelo!

Mo hablo de nuevo en su extraño lenguaje e hizo que el cangrejo se soltara y volviera al agua.

Piecito: Vaya, bien hecho Mo.

Aang: Sí, me gustaría aprender a hacer esos chasquidos, seguro que resultaría útil.

Sokka: Sí, ¿igual que cuando te pusiste a hablar de forma rara con Momo y Appa cuando no dormías suficiente?

Aang: Eso es otra cosa.

Zuko: ¿Que le has dicho al cangrejo Mo?

Mo: (Repite sus sonidos).

Cera: Ya, ¿y qué significa?

Mo: Suéltate.

Suki: Es muy lógico.

Cera: Uh, sí claro, lo sabía.

Todos: (Risas).

Mo: Mo nadar delante, mirar que vía lleva a Grandes Aguas.

Sokka: ¿Vas a ir delante a explorar el terreno?

Mo: Sí, volveré pronto.

Aang: Buena suerte Mo.

Pero nadie sabía que justo en el mismo estuario ya había llegado el terrible Dentiagudo Nadador gigante y estaba dispuesto a continuar la caza. Pero su presencia pasaría inadvertida por otra tormenta que cubrió el cielo siniestramente y empezó a descargar muy fuerte.

Toph: Lo que nos faltaba, más lluvia.

Cera: En fin, está claro que ya no nos puede pasar nada peor.

Al momento, el Dentiagudo salió a la superficie con fuerza.

Todos: (Gritan de terror).

Suki asustada: ¡Creo que te equivocas!

Aang asustado: ¡Es el mismo monstruo marino!

Al salir del todo provocó un oleaje que empujó a todos, salvo a Petrie que volaba, hacia la orilla cuando se sumergió de nuevo para preparar su ataque.

Katara: ¡A vuelto a sumergirse, no podemos atacarle si no sabemos por dónde va a venir!

Zuko: ¡Corred, tenemos que alejarnos del agua todo lo que podamos!

El grupo trataba de ponerse a salvo escalando un muro de roca, pero el muro estaba tan húmedo que ni siquiera las garras de los dinosaurios impedían que se resbalaran.

Piecito: ¡Chicos, ¿podéis ayudarnos a subir?!

Toph: ¡Las rocas están muy mojadas por la lluvia, no podemos usar el control de la tierra para subir si todo esta resbaladizo!

Sokka: ¡Tendremos que luchar de algún modo!

Cerca de donde estaba Petrie un rayo cayó y destruyó un árbol, pero la fuerza del rayo si afectó a Petrie que caía hacia la laguna, pero el Dentiagudo le atrapó una de sus alas con sus fauces cuando atacó.

Petrie: (Gritos)

Aang: ¡Petrie!

Suki: ¡Oh no, no te lo llegaras!

Suki le lanzó sus abanicos afilados y Sokka su boomerang al Dentiagudo, lo que le hizo unos cortes que le aturdieron y le hicieron soltar a Petrie.

Katara mirando el tronco caído: ¡Deprisa, metámonos ahí!

Antes de que el Dentiagudo se sumergiera de nuevo, todos se metieron dentro del tronco, incluido Petrie que fue recogido por Patito.

Zuko: ¿Creéis que aquí estaremos a salvo de ese monstruo?

Suki: Mientras no sepa que estamos aquí todo irá bien.

Sokka: Que nadie se mueva ni agite el agua, no queremos darle ninguna pista.

Cera nerviosa: Descuida.

Durante un rato no se oía nada más que la lluvia cayendo, lo cual daba una sensación de calma, inquietud y suspense.

Petrie: Mí no oírle ahí fuera, quizá irse.

Piecito: Iré a ver.

Katara: ¡No Piecito, esa cosa puede estar esperando a que salgamos a su vista!

Patito: ¿Y qué hacemos entonces?

Sokka: Creo que de momento debemos quedarnos aquí.

Toph: Pues vaya plan, no sabemos si con nuestros pesos juntos cuánto tardará en hundirse este tronco.

Aang: Katara, quizá podamos controlar el agua para llevar el tronco hasta la orilla y así salir rápidamente sin que se dé cuenta.

Katara: Buena idea, pero tenemos que ser muy cautelosos porque...

Pero entonces el tronco comenzó a agitarse violentamente debido a que el Dentiagudo sabía que estaban dentro. Tenía el tronco agarrado con sus mandíbulas y lo zarandeó violentamente en el agua de arriba a abajo varias veces y luego lo lanzó con fuerza. Una vez los chicos se recuperando del golpe vieron como el predador se lanzaba otra vez contra ellos.

Katara: ¡Vale, ahora ya te has pasado de la raya, no aguanto más! ¡Aang conmigo, vamos a darle una lección a ese monstruo!

Aang: ¡Vale, vosotros id hacia la orilla!

Katara y Aang se pusieron paralelamente el uno del otro para manejar el agua contra el Dentiagudo. Primero generaron olas que lo aturdieron, seguido de tentáculos que lo agarraron y pararon. Mientras estaba atado por los látigos, Katara empezó a generar un enorme remolino que cubrió casi todo el lago. El Dentiagudo trató de resistirse a la corriente del vórtice, pero acabó siendo arrastrado hacia el centro.

Aang entrado en el estado Avatar: ¡Ahora es mi turno!

Usando el poder del Avatar, Aang generó una ola del tamaño de un tsunami que lanzó encima del remolino con enorme potencia. Después del impacto, el agua estaba tan en calma que parecía que el Dentiagudo había sido derrotado.

Katara: Parece que lo hemos conseguido.

Aang: Sí, menos mal.

Pero para su horror este seguía vivo. Volvió a emerger rápidamente y les atacó golpeándoles con una de sus aletas. El impacto fue tan enorme que les lanzó a la orilla con fuerza, dejando a Aang muy aturdido, pero Katara se clavó una piedra pequeña pero afilada en el costado derecho del abdomen.

Piecito: ¡Aang, Katara!

Suki: ¡Aquí viene otra vez!

Tras deshacerse de Aang y Katara, el cazador volvió a por el tronco donde estaban todos.

Toph: ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Sokka: ¡Demasiado tarde!

Cera: ¡Katara, Aang, socorro!

Aang: ¡No!

Todos trataban de remar hasta la orilla desesperadamente hasta tener al Dentiagudo enfrente de ellos con las mandíbulas preparadas. Pero de repente Mo acudió al rescate cerrándole las fauces de un placaje, mientras que el oleaje resultante mando el tronco a la orilla donde estaban Aang y Katara heridos.

Aang: ¡Es Mo, ha vuelto a ayudarnos!

Zuko: ¡Chicos, ¿estáis bien?!

Patito: Tú pareces bien Aang, ¿pero que es esa cosa roja que le sale a Katara?

Sokka: ¡Katara, ¿estás bien?!

Aang asustado: ¡Estas sangrando!

Katara: Au, creo que me clavado algo.

Cera: Yo te lo saco.

Toph: Yo también.

Con sus fuerzas combinadas, Cera y Toph lograron sacarle la piedra que Katara tenía incrustada.

Aang: ¡¿Te encuentras mejor Cariño?!

Katara: Ahora sí, podré curarme esto después, solo necesito vendarme.

Suki: Yo te lo pondré.

Aang: Al menos estáis a salvo.

Petrie: Ser gracias a Mo.

Piecito: ¡Esperad, ¿dónde está él?!

Zuko: ¡Está ahí!

Con todo el tiempo que les había dado Mo distrayendo al Dentiagudo, este acabo quitándoselo de la cabeza lanzándolo al agua con fuerza. Ahora centraba su atención en él, aunque Mo era mucho más rápido y conseguía esquivarle, pero sabía que si el Dentiagudo seguía cerca continuaría atacando a sus amigos por ser presas más fáciles, así que decidió sacrificarse.

Mo: ¡Adiós, amigos!

Al tener al Dentiagudo cara a cara, Mo le saco la lengua y golpeo con la cola su cabeza provocándole y haciendo que le siguiera por todo el estuario hasta que los 2 desaparecieron en la lejanía.

Piecito: Mo. ¡No!

Lo único que podían hacer todos era lamentar la pérdida de su amigo en medio de la tormenta. A la mañana siguiente la tormenta se había disipado y se veía a unos Voladores con plumas (Archaeopteryx) volar sobre el terreno. En una cueva cerca de la orilla estaban todos durmiendo, excepto Aang que seguía preocupado por la herida que Katara había sufrido en la batalla de la noche anterior. Pero al ver que ella dormía bien con el vendaje puesto se tranquilizó, pero luego dirigió su preocupación hacia Piecito que no se había movido de la orilla todo el tiempo. Mientras los demás despertaban él fue a ver cómo estaba.

Aang preocupado: Piecito ¿estás bien?

Piecito triste: Todo ha sido culpa mía, por buscar a alguien con quien divertirme.

Aang: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Piecito: No debí acercarme al agua nueva y no debí obligaros a haceros amigos de Mo.

Petrie: Tú no obligarme a ser amigo de Mo.

Patito: Ni me has obligado a mí.

Toph: Ni a nosotros, él fue nuestro amigo porque quisimos.

Sokka: Y es uno de los mejores que hemos tenido.

Zuko: Y todo gracias a ti.

Aang: ¿Lo ves?, no tienes culpa de nada Piecito. Tampoco de que Katara y yo resultáramos heridos en aquel combate.

Piecito: ¿En serio?

Katara: Los accidentes pasan, además está herida sanara dentro de nada. Esto ya es una marca de guerra para mí.

Sokka: En realidad hermana lo sería si te lo hubiera provocado el Dentiagudo, no una simple roca.

Suki dándole una colleja: ¿Siempre tienes que fastidiar estos momentos?

Toph: Creo que esta celoso porque no se enfrentó a esa fiera él mismo y Princesita sí.

Petrie: Mi creía que Toph ser la que fastidiar momentos bonitos.

Toph: Solo una diminuta parte de eso es cierto.

Todos: (Risas).

Púas: (Le lame a Piecito).

Piecito: Gracias.

Cera: A veces ocurren cosas malas, pero también ha ocurrido algo bueno.

Aang: ¿Ah sí?

Cera: Aja, tenemos un nuevo hermano, incluso yo.

Púas: (Asiente).

Toph: Espera un momento, aún queda algo por aclarar. Yo creía que Mo no te caía bien.

Cera: Bueno, no me caía tan mal.

Sokka: ¿En serio?

Toph: Cera, te conozco.

Cera: Vale, me caía mal. Pero era porque todos pensabais que era tan... tan...

Piecito: ¿Tan qué Cera?

Cera apenada: Tan divertido. Yo también soy divertida.

Katara sorprendida: ¿Por eso estabas tan celosa, por creer que él era más payaso que tú?

Suki: No te preocupes Cera.

Toph: Ya sabemos que tú eres muy divertida.

Cera: ¿Lo soy?

Patito y Púas: (Asienten).

Zuko: Ya lo sabíamos desde hace tiempo, no tenías que ponerte así por eso.

Cera: Vaya, ¿y entonces por qué tenía celos de él?

Aang: Ni idea, suele pasar cuando se conoce a alguien nuevo.

Cera: ¿En serio?

Sokka: Claro, yo lo sé de experiencia, lo importante es superarlo.

Patito: Y sobre todo Cera no debiste tener celos de su forma de cantar.

Katara: Desde luego, no cantaba nada bien.

Petrie: Sí, mí cantar mucho mejor que él, (hace una demostración graciosa).

Todos: (Risas).

Púas: (Hace otra demostración graciosa).

Todos: (Risas otra vez).

Aang: ¡Esperad!, callaos todos y escuchad en silencio.

Toph: ¿Qué ocurre Pies Inquietos?

Aang: ¿No oís como unos chirridos?

Tal cómo dijo Aang se escuchaban unos chirridos muy familiares.

Zuko: ¡¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo?!

Cera: ¡Reconocería ese sonido en cualquier sitio!

Sokka:¡No me puedo creer que pueda ser él!

Piecito: ¡Vamos chicos!

Siguiendo de dónde venían los sonidos encontraron lo que parecía ser el mismo tronco que usaron para esconderse del Dentiagudo marino, pero había algo dentro moviéndose y partiendo el tronco.

Suki: Hay algo atrapado ahí.

El ser resultó ser Mo.

Piecito: ¡Es Mo!

Aang: ¡Y está bien!

Todos: ¡Bien, Mo!

Al acabar de salir del tronco Mo fue a reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos.

Mo: Hola amigos.

Toph acariciando a Mo: Que bien que estas bien, no me canso de acariciarte la piel.

Todos: (Risas).

Suki: ¿Cómo escapaste de ese monstruo acuático?

Mo: Mo hace que Dentiagudo Nadador perseguirle (hace un remolino y luego salta por su centro), luego Mo esconderse en el mismo sitio que lo hicisteis vosotros.

Cera: Se refiere al árbol hueco.

Mo: Ajaja, árbol hueco. Dentiagudo Nadador no ver a Mo, enfadarse. Luego Dentiagudo Nadador olerlo todo así, e irse y olvidar a Mo para siempre.

Sokka: ¿Que dejó de buscarte, por qué se marcharía sin más?

Zuko: Cierto, no debe ser un predador de los que se rinden fácilmente en perseguir a su presa. Tuvo que ser muy importante lo que olio.

Piecito oliendo: Que curioso. Claro, es que huele a Grandes Aguas.

Aang: El Dentiagudo marino ha vuelto a su casa.

Mo: ¡Sí, a casa!

Todos: ¡Bien!

Tiempo después, Petrie y Aang seguían el camino por el aire hasta ver lo que buscaban.

Petrie: ¡Aang mira, ahí está!

Bajaron para reunirse con todos los demás que ya veían por fin el lugar donde desembocaba el río, el mar.

Cera: Que grande.

Aang: ¡Por fin, amigos, hemos llegado al océano!

Todos bajaron hasta la orilla del mar mientras Mo salía del río y entraba de nuevo en el océano.

Katara oliendo: Me encanta el olor de la brisa marina, cuanto lo echaba de menos.

Piecito: Bueno, ya estás en casa Mo.

Aang: Supongo que ha llegado el momento de decir adiós.

Mo apenado: ¡No! Mo no decir adiós, amigos quedarse con Mo.

Patito: No podemos quedarnos contigo Mo. El agua grande sabe rara, al menos a nosotros.

Púas: (Come una planta costera, pero le sabe fatal por el agua marina).

Toph: ¿Ves?, ni siquiera Púas puede comer plantas marinas ni algas.

Zuko: Tiene razón Mo, el mar no es un sitio echo para que vivan los dinosaurios, ni siquiera los humanos de las tribus del agua están adaptados del todo a vivir en el mar.

Mo disgustado: Pues Mo ir con amigos.

Aang: Sabes que no puedes hacer eso, tu sitio es este.

Katara acariciando a Mo: Tranquilo, nunca te olvidaremos aunque seamos de épocas distintas.

Piecito: Además, tú y yo siempre seremos hermanos.

A Toph se le ocurrió una idea para animar a Mo, llenar de barro a Piecito, Aang y a todo el grupo, incluida ella misma.

Toph riéndose: Sí, pero no hermanos cualesquiera, hermanos de barro.

Mo: (Se ríe).

De pronto una manada entera de criaturas iguales a Mo se acercó a la orilla.

Sokka: Mirad todos esos Nadadores, se parecen mucho a ti Mo, pero de todos los tamaños.

Katara: Que guapos.

Aang: ¿Esos son...?

Mo alegre: ¡Sí Aang, esa es manada de Mo!

Mo se alegró de reunirse con los miembros de su manada, pero seguía preocupado por sus amigos.

Mo: Mo ya está en casa pero, ¿cómo llegaréis a la vuestra?

Suki: Buscaremos un camino a través de los volcanes.

Cera: Sí, desde allí sabremos volver.

Zuko: Puede que sea otro viaje largo y peligroso, pero es la única forma de volver al valle.

Patito: También podríamos volver por donde vinimos.

Aang: Suena lo mejor.

De repente a Mo se le ocurrió algo.

Mo: Un momento, Mo preguntar a manada. Ancianos sabios, ellos sabrán camino para terrestres.

Mo habló con su manada y luego se sumergió hasta bastante profundidad.

Petrie: ¿Y ahora él que hacer?

Toph: Ya conoces a Mo, siempre está haciendo algo.

Desde las profundidades, Mo lanzó unas ondas de sonido de eco hacia una zona del mar. Esos sonidos solo se escuchaban en el agua, no en la superficie, algo que percibió Aang cuando se metió en el agua.

Aang saliendo del agua: Ya entiendo, Mo se comunica con los de su especie en el agua emitiendo sonidos, es su lenguaje.

Zuko: Deben de ser muy listos para tener un idioma de sonidos complejos.

Katara: Chicos, creo que ya tiene la respuesta.

Tras recibir unas ondas de sonido que venían de la lejanía del mar, Mo fue de nuevo con el grupo.

Mo: Ancianos saberlo, dicen el camino a Mo. Amigos ya pueden regresar.

Mo les señala una ruta de río que lleva a unos volcanes, la ruta más directa al valle.

Todos: ¡Hurra!

Cera: A casa, (le dice cosas a la manada de Mo en su idioma que responden alegremente), ¡vaya creo que les caigo bien!

Toph: ¿En serio, que les has dicho?

Cera: Ni idea.

Sokka: Me lo veía venir.

Mo: Piecito, Piecito, antes de que te vayas, ¿quieres ver donde vive Mo?

Piecito: ¿A ti que te parece?

Piecito siguió a Mo hasta una roca cerca del borde del agua, cogió mucho aire, metió la cabeza en el agua y al abrir los ojos vio muchas maravillas que habitaban en el océano: arrecifes de coral, rayas pastinacas, celacantos, peces avanzados, medusas, tortugas marinas, caballitos de mar, anémonas y ammonites. Cuando Piecito saco la cabeza, el agua que salpicó la roca donde estaba hizo que resbalara y cayera al agua.

Todos: ¡Piecito!

Aang: Voy a por él.

Cuando Aang fue tras Piecito también pudo ver las fantásticas criaturas que habitaban en el mar primitivo: peces, nautilos, escorpiones marinos y un enorme celacanto. Encontró a Piecito nadando por el arrecife a punto de quedarse sin aire, pero usó el control del agua para ponerle una burbuja de aire a su alrededor para que los 2 respiraran antes de subir a la superficie de nuevo montados en Mo.

Katara: Ahí están.

Patito: Chicos, ¿estáis bien?

Aang: De maravilla.

Piecito: Ha sido increíble chicos, nunca había visto nada tan bonito.

Mo: Vosotros también bonitos chicos, asombrosos y divertidos (risas).

Aang: Jeje, lo sabemos, gracias Mo.

Piecito: Adiós Mo.

Mo volviendo al mar: Adiós amigos. ¡Adiós!

Todos: ¡Adiós Mo!

Mo y su manada regresan mar adentro mientras el grupo se dirige de vuelta al valle por la ruta mostrada.

Narrador (Aang): Y así, siguiendo la ruta indicada por la manada de Mo, todos nosotros emprendimos el camino de vuelta al valle.

Por su camino cruzaron a saltos un río, un árbol caído como puente, momento en el que Toph se volvió a subir sobre Púas, y escalaron un pequeño monte donde se veía por fin el Gran Valle.

Sokka: Bueno, creo que aquí es donde nosotros también nos separamos.

Cera: ¿Tenéis que marcharos ya a casa?

Zuko: Así es.

Katara: Pero volveremos.

Suki: Siempre lo hacemos.

Piecito: Ha sido una aventura estupenda.

Toph: Como siempre.

Aang: ¿Seguro que desde aquí podréis ir solos?

Petrie: Sí, desde aquí sabremos ir solos.

Sokka: Sí, seguro que sí.

Patito: Deprisa Púas, nuestros amigos ya se van.

Piecito: Entonces hasta la próxima.

Aang: Desde luego, hasta pronto.

Tras una despedida de abrazos y besos, el equipo Avatar tomó otro camino que les conduciría hasta su campamento donde estaba la piedra de los portales, mientras los pequeños dinosaurios volvían con sus familias.

Cera: ¡Chicos, el último en llegar es un huevo podrido!

Narrador (Aang): Y cuando por fin Piecito y sus amigos llegaron al valle, cada uno fue recibido con gran alegría, cariño y amor por sus familias.

Cada pequeño se reúne con su familia.

Piecito: ¡Abuela, abuelo!

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito.

Cera: ¡Papa!

Petrie: ¡Mami!

Narrador (Aang): Esta aventura, la travesía a los océanos había terminado. Sin embargo, Piecito, Cera, Patito, Petrie, Púas y nosotros, sabíamos en el fondo del corazón que todavía viviríamos muchas más aventuras.

FIN.


End file.
